When You're Gone
by Authoress Angst 01
Summary: So, this is a Song Fic based on Ginny Weasley when Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the Burrow after the Death Eater Attack during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny feels lonely and dejected and pens down her feelings...Read On...


**When You're Gone…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and Co, nor do I own the song- When You're Gone, which belongs to Avril Lavigne. Sigh! =( However I do own a new pair of ballerina flats! =D **

**So, this is a Song Fic based on Ginny Weasley when Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the Burrow after the Death Eater Attack during Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
>Read On…<strong>

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry…<em>

Growing up with six brothers sure toughened me up. Tears were only for the weak; or that's what I thought before the war. Now I realised, tears were for love. Every drop of salty tears showed the love you had for someone- your mother, father, brother, sister, friend and lover. And soon, Harry, I needed you. I needed you every time I felt down, every time I lost hope, because you didn't say it was going to be alright, in fact, you didn't say anything. You would just hold me in your arms and let my tears soak your shirt till you gently wiped them off my face.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side…<em>

When Ron, Hermione and you left, I was alone. You'll took with you- a brother, a friend and a lover. I was surrounded by people yet I'd never felt as alone as I'd felt then. I would slip into Ron's room and sit there for hours together just so that I would feel close to you'll. I would sit in there till it became too painful. The made up beds just served as a reminder that you had left. And I was on my own.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Curses were flying thick and fast through the air. George pulled me back and shielded me with his body. I peeked around him and saw Hermione twist in mid air pulling you and Ron along. Before you left for months together, I barely saw you for five seconds. I didn't get to say a good bye. I never got the chance to tell you to be safe and that …I…I love you. What if I never saw you again?

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you…_

I hoped you would come back. Every day I would wait at the gate, hoping to see your messy hair against the cloudy skies, Ron's lanky build making longer shadows and Hermione's flyaway hair blowing in the wind. Deep down I knew you wouldn't come back till you'd completed that 'mission' Professor Dumbledore sent you on. But that didn't douse the tiny flame of hope in my heart. I missed my brother. I missed my friend. I missed you.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do…<em>

Every night I would dream of you, Harry. You and me. Me and you. I wondered if you did too… Mum found it too painful to enter Ron's room anymore. She too was in denial. I wondered if she understood me then. She sent me to keep yours and Ron's old clothes in there. No one noticed when I took one of your sweatshirts and kept it me, always. Maybe they did notice, I don't see how they wouldn't, but kept quiet. Your absence, yours, Ron's and Hermione's, was hard on all of us. I slept with your shirt around me. It smelt just like you. It was my security blanket. I didn't even look out of my window anymore, because I would see our make-shift Quidditch pitch and memories would come surging forth. My eyes would invariably start to tear up. I didn't want to cry, no I didn't. I needed too…

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Where are you Harry? Where?

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah…<em>

Every morning when I woke up, I prayed that you'll were still here, that all of this was just a dream, just a nightmare. I refused to believe that you were hurt. I knew you'll would pull through. But some days, knowing was just not enough. I waited for you, everyday. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I got the strength to face the world from you. And I waited…

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you…_

When you left, my heart shattered into a million fragments of hurt. I knew you'd broken it off to save me, yet you and I both knew, it wasn't over, far from it. But that didn't stop me from worrying to death over you. The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived…That's what they called you; but to me, you were just Harry. Not Harry Potter, just Harry, the Boy Who Stole My Heart. I miss you…

**A/N- I wrote this little piece sitting by the poolside! Inspiration strikes one, when you least imagine! So, I was listening to my I-pod and watching my mom and little cute sis frolic in the water, (actually they were practicing strokes but frolicking is such a nice word!) and *BAMM* I whip out my FanFiccy Notebook and start writing what became to be this SongFic! **

**I hope you like it and I wouldn't know if you did or not if you don't review!  
>So, Read and Review please! <strong>

**Cheers,  
>Authoress Angst! xD <strong>


End file.
